


Nazi Punks F—k Off

by Chancy_Lurking



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: American Politics, Banned Together Bingo, Culture Shock, Gen, POV Steve Rogers, Propaganda, Protests, Public Relations, Queer Steve Rogers, Rebellion, Steve Rogers is Not a Nazi, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/pseuds/Chancy_Lurking
Summary: Captain America has always been propaganda.(Steve has some strong feelings about how his likeness is being used. So he gives himself a reputation.)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Nazi Punks F—k Off

**Author's Note:**

> Banned Together Bingo Square: Leftist Propaganda
> 
> Title from the Dead Kennedy’s song, but more specifically from “Goodnight Alt-Right” by Stray from the Path, which was my song rec of 2020 and now oddly enough my song rec of January 2021. (^:
> 
> Note re: word count - My word processor says this is 500 words, apparently on here S.H.I.E.L.D counts as 6 words.

Captain America has always been propaganda.

It’s probably being kept outside of the war at first that kept Steve from realizing how much Cap was a crock of shit to most soldiers and many civilians, too. The modern era makes it all so much more visible, though.

There are all kinds of keepsakes with his face on them, something that never gets less surreal. He’s learned to roll with it, mostly, will gladly sign even the weirdest bits of fanart when someone has the courage to ask.

Until some Alt-Right groups get the idea to use his face on promotional materials.

“Steve, you’re a white veteran who _literally_ fought in a world war,” Natasha cut in on his raging about it. “You’re every white supremacist’s wet dream.”

“That’s not what Cap is supposed to represent,” Steve had snapped at her without meaning to, because it’s not. That’s not what he went to war for, not what any of his _friends_ went to war and _died_ for. Steve is a queer child of immigrants who grew up poor and sick, he would _never_ work against any of those people. Those are _his_ people.

S.H.I.E.L.D.’s PR team had addressed the posts immediately, making a firm statement on his behalf: _Captain America is not affiliated with any political party or movement._

Which is one hefty lie, actually, big enough that Steve marches right to their offices. Only to be told that whatever Steve Rogers may personally believe, _Captain America_ belongs to the U.S. Government. Something about it rang like a threat, left Steve’s anger so close to boiling over he was asked to leave.

In a few hours, though, he comes to the conclusion that…they can’t really _do_ anything to stop him.

Sam helps him make new social media accounts; he makes the first posts videos of himself to dispel any doubt about who he is. Then he, as Sam puts it joyously, _wilds the fuck out_.

Steve follows every left-wing politician or grassroots organizer he believes in and starts organizing photo ops. Conservative news stations that reach out for interviews get publicly shut down, but he’s more than happy to speak with any others, even Buzzfeed. He retweets and likes every piece of fan art that has him decked out in pride gear, even commissions a rainbow version of his shield to carry at Pride. He shows up in full uniform and comes out in front of a dozen news cameras and a cowering group of protestors, none brave enough to answer, “Are you willing to try and make this country unsafe for me, too?”

The PR department calls. He sends them to voicemail all twenty-four times.

The Right is screaming nonstop about how Cap has started _pandering to the snowflakes_ , how he’s a turncoat who became ‘leftist-propaganda’ for pay.

Steve can live with that.

Captain America may have started as a piece of propaganda, but Steve Rogers is stealing his likeness for the people he was always meant to shield.

**Author's Note:**

> Be safe out there.


End file.
